Saved
by OhHelloPotato
Summary: Anna is a 14 year old potato. She goes through depression. Her mother beats her physically, where her mothers boyfriend beats her mentally. The only thing keeping her alive is Jacksepticeye's videos. What happens when her mother actually agrees to take her to a meet and greet? Where she finally gets to meet her hero. Self harm warning! Violence warning!
1. Origins

Origins

Hi there. My name is Anna Hunter. I am currently about fifteen years old. I live in a pretty small town. Not going to say where it is for security purposes though. I go to school like everyone else. Montego Highschool, to be exact. School is actually nice for me. If I ignore the rude comments I get, the notes left in my lockers and desks... It's kind of annoying. I do have a few friends though. Which is nice. Marlene and Xander. Exotic names right? Yeah, I know. But, they're always there for me. Xander's a year older and Marlene is a year younger. We're separated which sucks. Before this year Marlene wasn't even at our school. She was in Jr. High. But now she's finally with us. We only get breaks together though, which is kind of sad. But we still have after school and weekends... Well, not always.

You see, my house is a wreck. My dad left a few years ago. Since then my mom hasn't been the same. She's more ruthless and mean. She drinks a lot. And beats me, a lot. That leads to my depression. Yeah I have depression. Most of ya'll would be like, 'Then stop thinking like that!' or 'I bet your faking for attention!' Well, first of all. It's not that easy to stop depression. I don't even have meds. And faking it for attention? Really? How about you take a long look at my life. Heck, take a look at my wrists and there's your proof.

Anyways, depression has been getting worse the past couple of months. My moms getting worse. She's abusing me even more than she did. To the point of me not waking up for a few days. Crazy right? Not really. Her boyfriend doesn't help either. He doesn't do anything but he encourages it and abuses me with words. But aside from all of that, my life's pretty good. I have friends. And I have Jacksepticeye. The only real thing that keeps me going everyday. If not for him and his goofy ways I probably wouldn't be here sharing this with you. He's like the light in my darkness. The only thing that keeps me from shriveling up into a tiny ball and letting the darkness swallow me up. Yet, he doesn't even know it.


	2. Anna Dorothy Hunter

Anna Dorothy Hunter

Age: 14

Height: 5'1

Body Type: Hourglass

Family: Mother - Brother

Friends: Xander - Marlene

Hair: Longer Than Shoulder Length - Wavy - Brown - Gold Highlights

Eyes: Blue - Green

Clothing: Everyday ~ Blue Jeans - Long Black Hoodie - Black Army Boots - Black Beanie

Special Ocasion ~ Long Sleeved Crop Top - High Waisted Black Jeans - Black Sneakers

Sleep ware ~ BTS T-Shirt - Black Track Shorts - DIY Septiceye Socks

Jewelry: Cross Necklace

Country Living In: America

Country From: Britan

Accent (If any): Brittish Accent

Personality: She is definetly a comedian. She is super shy around knew people. Super alive and well around friends.

Favorite Music: Pop - Kpop

Favorite Sport - Basketball

Favorite Color: Black

Disorders: Anxiety

 **Hope this gives you a better idea of the main character in 'Saved'!**


	3. Routine

2:38 am is when I finally climbed into bed. On a Tuesday night. After being severely beaten. Like normal. It had taken me a full hour to clean my wounds. And man, did it hurt. Cuts and bruises. Everywhere and I mean everywhere. Luckily my face wasn't damaged too much. Not that I care, just don't want people to know honestly. As I thought about a better life I started to drift off to sleep. Wanting to stay awake, for I know I would have nightmares. But alas, I had no avail. And I fell into a very dark, black hole, called sleep.

 _Run. Run. Run. All I want to do is run. And so I do. But they find me. They find me. They find me. I have no place to go. Nowhere to run or hide. To escape. They drag me back into the hell hole I call home. They hurt me. Kicking. Punching. Throwing. They hurt me. Words, words, words. More pain. More suffering. Eventually, I just go down into a deep nothingness. Loosing my sanity... Screaming for it to stop... But it doesn't. It only gets worse._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I jolt up. Holy mother of cows. What even was that? I shake my head and turn the alarm off. The time is 6:45. I have a whole hour to do whatever I want before I have to go to school. Wonderful. I reach for my phone. The bright screen makes me squint. I move my eyes towards the red and white icon at the top of my screen. _YouTube._ I click on it. I decide to watch some older Jacksepticeye videos. And that I do. For about forty-five minutes. Until I see the time and realize I have school.

I pause the video I'm watching and get up. I wince at the pain coming from everywhere. But I arise anyways. I go through my clothes. I decide to put on a grey hoodie instead of my usual black one. My black one is covered in blood so I put it in the laundry. I pop on my jeans and shoes. I throw on my beanie. Then, I grab my backpack and go downstairs. Nobody is awake thankfully. I skip breakfast and head out the door. Hoping to get to school early. So I can think about stuff.

As I walk out the door, I am met with a sharp chill. Thankfully the inside of my hoodie is warm fluffy. Otherwise I would probably freeze. I walk down the street admiring everything. The pretty grey sky, the iced over green grass. Due to the winter weather.

I walked by Xander's house. Hoping that he would walk with me. And sure enough, he walks out the door. His brown hair sticking up at all ends. It's adorable.. Uhm-Let me let you in on a little secret... _I have a crush on Xander._ I've liked him since I was 5. He was 6, obviously being the older one. I don't know. I loved him from the start. But I don't think he would ever like me like that.

"Hey Anna!" He says jogging up to me. Oh man. He looks extra adorable today. Because of the cool air his cheeks are a rosy red. His mesmerizing green eyes draw me in.

"Oh, hey! Wanna walk to school?" I ask. Almost at a whisper. What am I doing? This isn't my normal self. He looks at me confused. "Why are you so down today? Family problems?" He asks. I nod. "Want to tell me what happened?" He questions as we start walking. I sling the backpack further up my shoulder. I shake my head. He sighs. And we don't talk for the rest of the way to school.

 **Hi there! Just wanted to mention, I'll be focusing on this fanfiction for a while. Just because I forgot my chromebook at home. And I'm on vacation. I'll try to post at least once every two days for a while. Soooooo yeah. Hope ya'll enjoyed!**

 **~Charlie**


	4. Holy Mother Of Cows

When we finally reach the school there's only a couple hundred students. I decide to just make my way to my first class with out acknowledging Xander. I feel too flustered to talk too him. He's so cute! I can't help it. He calls my name but I just walk away with my head down. Wait, why did I do that? What in the world? That's stupid! Ugh. I regret it already. But what's done, is done. My first class is Language Arts. I don't mind it, it's not my favorite, but it's not horrible. I walk into room 120. Ms. Jennie is already there. "Good Morning Anna!" She greets me. I smile and say good morning. Ms. Jennie was a good friend of my dad. She knows my story, my past and present. She's always there when even my best friends aren't. I love her to death. She's like the mother I don't really have. I sit in my seat. I personally asked her before the year started if I could sit in the back. She reluctantly agreed. Thank God she did. Otherwise, well... Anxiety.

"So how are you doing?" She asks as I'm taking my seat in the last row. Next to the window. I shrug my shoulders. She looks at me concerned. I hate it when people do that. "Did your mom..-" She starts but I say something. " _I'm fine."_ She sighs and nods her head. The bell rings. Students start flooding in. And the day starts.

The day goes by fast. One class after another. Names after another. Notes after another. I honsetly don't care. The last subject of the day, music. My absolute favorite. I love K-pop so obviously this would be the one subject I _really_ like. Though, we don't do much. Really all it is is writing, listening and playing music for an hour. The teacher is really nice as well. He's super care free. It's awesome. But, soon, class ends and school is out. I walk out of my class but am stopped by the teacher. "Anna?" He says after everyone is gone. "Yes Mr. Brooke?" He sighs and gestures me to sit down. So I do.

"I've noticed that you've come to school with injuries. And I've seen notes being slipped into your desk. Would you like to tell me what's going on?" He asks. No way I'm telling him. I hate attention. "Uh, yeah.. N-no I'm okay sir," I say. He looks at me for a moment. His blue eyes are reading my soul. "Well, alright. I don't believe you. But if you wish to keep it to yourself, I can't force you. Have a good rest of your day." I nod and get up. And I'm out of there.

As I walk home, I hear loud footsteps behind me. "Anna!" Marlene. I totally forgot to say hi to her today! I'm so stupid! "Hey Marlene. What's up?" I ask as she stops and pants. "I'm.. Good! How about- you?" Her blonde hair is in a pony tail. " _I'm fine."_

We talk on our way home. She lives a few houses after me so I say goodbye and step inside my house. Preparing for the worst. I open the door, which is unlocked. My mom is sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Achohal bottles around her. Great. I'm sure she's drunk. I walk up the stairs. I guess she didn't want to bother me today. That's good. I step into my room. Staring at the blood that was on the floor. Holes and dents in the walls. I really need to clean this place up. I close my door and lock it. Dropping my backpack. I go to the bathroom and look at myself.

 _Worthless_

 _Sick_

 _Ugly_

 _Disgusting_

 _Mistake_

 _Go Kill Yourself_

 _You Don't Belong In This World_

All these words in the notes I get, spoken to me by my own mother. I stare at myself. Maybe those words describe me at this point. I have a small bruise on my cheek and a bandaid on my forehead. I pull up my sleeves. Small cuts line my forearms. Some of them are bleeding. I should probably wrap them. So, I grab some gauze from the miror cabinet. I wrap both my arms and carefully use the pin to keep them in place. I roll my sleeves back down and walk out. Luckily I have a bathroom connected to room. It's nice.

I open up my backpack and grab my books and notebooks. I bring them to my desk. I start on my homework. Soon, I finish. It only takes me a short time because my school is pretty against homework. Only some reading and a few math problems and boom. Done. I put it all away and take out my phone, which has been charging. I look at the screen. _New Video From Jacksepticeye - "Meet And Greet Tickets!"_ I mentally squeal. I unlock my phone and tap on the YouTube icon. The video is the first on my recommended. I watch it.

 _"Top of the mornin to ya ladies! My name is Jacksepticeye. And today, I'm here to tell you something exciting! I'm going to a bunch of meet and greets in America! The cities are below in the description..."_

He keeps talking but I'm not listening, for once. I look at the description. Hoping, praying he is coming near my town. And sure enough, there's the word. That makes my entire year. He's coming to a city near me. "HOLLY MOTHER OF COWS!" I yell. I cover my mouth. Whoops. I hear my mom come upstairs. Aw great.

"Anna what the hell was that scream for?" She asks, knocking on my door. I get up and open it. She has a magazine in her hand. "Um.. I found out my favorite Youtuber is coming to a city near us... And I got excited.. Because maybe I could go.. Sorry," I say looking down. She sighs. Then she slaps me over my head. "You can go," she says. I wince at the slap but look at her with amazed eyes. Did she just say what I think she said? "Wait, what?" She stares at me annoyed. "You heard what I said. You pay, and get punishment after, but you can go!" I stare at her with tears in my eyes. "Thank you!" I whisper and hug her. It only lasts a second though, because she pushes me away and walks downstairs. SHE ACTUALLY SAID YES OH MY GOSH! I close my door and lock it. I flop down on my bed. I'm so excited! I grab my phone and pull up messages. Oh geez. 43 unread messages from: _Xander Richard_

Oh shoot. I read them and realize, he thinks I'm dead. What in the world? He's going to call the police? I quickly text him back.

Anna: I'm fine! I was just doing homework! Geez.

Xander: ANNA YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!

Anna: Sorry! Not my fault!

Xander: Actually, yes it is. You could have replied to tell me you were okay. Especially after this morning.

Anna: Oh. Well... Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go.

Xander: Anna wait. We need to talk!

 _Message Unread_

I put the phone down. I got myself all giddy at the fact that he was worried. That giddiness slowly goes away. I sigh. I'm content right now. I get up off my bed and walk to my desk again. I open up my laptop and search up Jacksepticeye Tickets to the meet and greet. I buy one. I can't believe it. I'm actually going to meet my hero! After all he's gotten me through! I need to make him something... I don't know what... Maybe some of my Septiceye socks? Yeah and something else.. Oh well. I'll figure it out later. It's this weekend. Since it was one of the first cities. Oh I can't wait!

I close my laptop and go to the bathroom. I take a shower and get into my pajamas. I crawl into bed. I set my alarm clock and turn my lamp off. I slowly drift. I'm surprised I could even close my eyes. But, I do. And I fall into a dreamless sleep.

 **Hi! Just wanted to make something clear. Anna is about three months away from turning 15. That why in the _Origins_ it said about 15. The OC background said 14. Sorry, it was a typo. But now ya know! Also, this is in the future slightly, when Jack is about 32. And he's not an old looking person yet either! WooHoo! Also, sorry if there are typos. My sisters baby shower is today and Ive been helping cook and set things up. So, yeah. I'll see ya'll later! **

**~Charlie**


	5. Thrown Away

I wake up with a smile. Woah, that hasn't happened in a while. ( **IT RHYMED!)** I turn to shut my alarm clock off. But I stop myself. I'll sleep on for a little while. So, I hit my snooze button and close my eyes. It doesn't take me a long time to fall back asleep, only about 5 minutes. But just like that, my alarm clock is going off again. This time I get up. The time is 7:30. I have 15 minutes to get ready. I jump out of bed, with the joy of 1000 cow mothers. ( **Yes, this is now my own inside joke. HOLY MOTHER OF COWS!** ) I throw on my black sweater, as it is now out of the laundry. I get myself all ready and go downstairs. Nobody is awake. Today, I decide I'm going to eat something. I don't eat much normally. I mean, I don't starve myself... But I rarely eat 2 meals a day. Normally one. Lunch.

I open the fridge to find a bunch of rotten stuff. I close the fridge with a disgusted look on my face. I open the pantry and find oatmeal. I decide I'll eat it on the way to school. So, I prepare it and put it in a tuffoware. I grab my backpack and a spoon and I open the door. The cool breeze is chilly, once again. I close the door behind me and start walking. As soon as I'm off the property I start eating my oatmeal. It's actually really good. I soon walk my Xander's house. He's sitting on the porch. His eyes look really sad for some reason. Wonder why. "Hi Xander!" I yell excitedly. He turns his head and his eyes light up like lanterns. "Anna!" He yells back and runs up to me. I giggle. "Your bouncy today," I say and continue to eat my food. He smiles. "So are you! What's the sudden change in mood?"

"Well, you know Jacksepticeye?" I ask.

"Of course I do. You talk about him all the time!" He laughs. Dear Lord. His laugh is to die for.

"My mom is taking me to a meet and greet. To meet HIM! IM SO EXCITED! You have no idea!" My smile intensifies. Just talking about it gives me a warm feeling inside. He chuckles. "Well I'm glad your so happy about that. It's nice to see you like this." I blush. He does too. Why did he blush? Oh. He didn't. It's just the cold air. Oh well.

We walk the rest of the way to school. I eventually finish my oatmeal and put it in my backpack. When we reach the school, most of the kids are already there. As we walk in, quite a few of them bump my shoulder. I get annoyed. So does Xander. Though I don't know why. He shouldn't care. Eventually we get to my locker. His is just across from mine. Which is nice. I open it and about 5 letters fall out on to the ground. I pick them up and read them. I see a few kids looking over and snickering. I turn towards them. I walk up to them. Brittney, Haley and Zoe. I rip the letters in their face and throw it at them. They look so angry. I laugh. "You really think these notes get to me? Well they don't. So you might want to give up," I say. I walk away, close my locker and head to English. I don't know where Xander went. Probably to his next class.

I walk in right when the bell rings. I take a seat in the back. I turn my head towards the window. I see trees blowing in the wind. It's nice. Really nice. How the leaves blow, the color, the whole look to it. Beautiful. I could easily look out all day. But I don't. I have to do my work. I have to get good grades. So, I turn back to the teacher and follow her instructions.

Schools over. Finally. I saw Marlene at lunch, so that's good. I can't wait for Saturday. Today's Wenesday, so I still have a few days left of school. Thankfully we get Friday off. I don't really know why, and frankly, I don't care. Friday I'm going to get everything ready. I'm going to make all the things I want to give to Jack. And I'm going to make sure we get there early. So we can be one of the first ones there. AH! I CANT WAIT!

As I walk out of the school, the same girls from earlier confront me. They drag me away to a shed or something. I don't really know. And man, are they strong. I didn't know such skinny girls could drag someone away like that. I mean, granted. I am super weak because I haven't been eating all that well. But still. It's really surprising.

"Uh, excuse me? Can you let go of me please?" I ask. I wriggle to get out of their grasp. Zoe, the only one with the black hair, laughs. "Honey, if we were going to let you go, we would have done it a long time ago!" She says. I kick her. I mentally laugh at the face she gives me when she's on the ground in the mud. One of the other girls, Haley, slaps me. My eye twitches. It doesn't even hurt really. It's a baby slap compared to what I've endured. "Wow. That didn't even hurt," I say. I spit on her. I'm surprised they haven't let me go yet. I'm obviously making them mad.

They finally reach this shed thing and throw me in. They lock the door. "HEY! What the heck!? Let me out!" I yell. I pound on the door. They just laugh and I hear them walking away. Oh man. I'm so angry right now. I turn around. The shed is pretty dark, but the cracks of light let me see in. Old sports equipment line the dusty shelves. Cobwebs line the floor and ceiling. I start to tear up. What am I going to do? If I'm late I'll get a beating. Not like I'm not going to anyways.

They took my backpack. I don't have anything. Accept, I had my phone in my pocket. HA! TAKE THAT BULLIES! I mentally scream. I unlock my phone. 25% battery. I open my contacts and call Xander. ( _Xander -_ Anna)

 _Hello?_

Xander!?

 _Hey Anna. What's up?_

Those three girls from earlier locked me in a shed somewhere near the school. I can't get out. Can you come get me?

 _They what?! Okay, yeah. Do you remember what it looks like from the outside?_

It's just a rusty old shed. It's kind of small. Smaller than the school one.

 _Okay.. I'll try. See you soon._

Okay bye.

That went pretty well. I shut down my phone and lay against one of the walls. I put the phone in my pocket again. There are no cobwebs in this area. But, my brain shuts down. My breathing picks up as soon as I realize what situation I'm in. Every thing goes all fuzzy. Spots dance around my vision. I feel myself slide down the wall, darkness covering over my vision. It scary. I know I'm having an anxiety attack, but I don't exactly know how to stop it. And soon, I don't know what's happening. My eyes flutter shut. And I pass out.

 **DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! I've never left a cliffhanger before. Unless you read my Wattpad story. Lol. Anyyyywaysssss... I only get small panic attacks, not full on anxiety attacks. So I'm sorry if I got it wrong. Hope ya guys enjoy this. Last one for atleast a week. Schools coming up soon.. So less time. Especially since I am working on three different fanfictions at the same time. Two here and one on Wattpad. Crazy right? No not really. But that's it for today.. See y'all later! Mkay. Bye!**

 **~Charlie**


	6. Then The Waterworks

_Xander's P.O.V_

After the call I rushout of my house. I'm worried sick. Over the phone she sounded really panicked. I know she has anxiety. So this is definitely not good. I can't stand when she gets hurt. Or when people hurt her. It pisses me off.

I run back to the school. It takes me about 5 minutes. I think of what she said. Rusty old shed. Maybe it's in the abandoned part of school. So, I rush there. It's kind of eerie. I don't really like it. At all. But I have to find her.

All I see is broken down wood, dirt, cobwebs and dust. I don't see any shed. So I turn to the school junkyard. The grass before it is very muddy. There's splotches of wet pavement everywhere. It's really gross. I'm looking at the mud. I run across, but stop to see something shiny. I squat down and look at it. I see a small rectangular object. It has a chain around it. I pick it up. It's a cross necklace. In fact, it looks like the same one that Anna has. The diamonds glittering, along with the small pink heart in the middle. It's muddy, yet gorgeous. She must have been here. It must be her's.

I stuff the necklace in my pocket and turn towards the direction I found it. "Anna!" I call out. Nothing. So I keep looking. The broken up buildings surrounding me reek. Smells like death, honestly. I want to get out of here as fast as I can.

As soon as I see doors I open each one of them. Some revealing nests of birds and rats, others revealing old desks and chairs. I walk out to what looks like the old football field. There are a few buildings. They were used to store equipment. P.E. sheds! Of course!

I run to each of them. There are 4. The last one I get to has a brand new, shiny padlock. This is it. "Anna!" I scream. I hear nothing. Either she's not there or she passed out. I try to open the lock but it won't budge. I look around for any key or something. I find a rock and a stick on the ground nearby. I rush over to grab them, dusting bugs off.

I try picking the lock with the stick, but it breaks. Great. So, I try the rock. I smash the lock until it crinkled and messed up. It takes me a long time. When I'm done my hands are red and slightly scratched up. But I don't care. I attempt to rip off the lock and succeed. I open the shed door. The light from behind me shines in. I step inside and look around. Dusty shelves... Cobwebs.. A backpack. Anna's backpack. I turn and see her slumped against the wall. Her eyes closed.

I slide over to her, my face full of worry. "Anna! Hey, wake up!" I say, shaking her shoulders. She doesn't move at all. I start to tear up. Oh gosh. Guys don't cry! But this, just... No. I need to get her out of here and take care of her. Yeah. I then grab her backpack and sling it over my shoulder. I then put my ar,s under her legs and her back. Carrying her bridal style. I walk out, hoping nobody would notice us. Thankfully, no one was visible outside the abandoned part of school, nor the school that we go to. Nobody was on the sidewalk on our street. I start to run, being careful not to disturb her.

I reach my house and open the door. I run upstairs without thinking of closing the front entrance telling my parents what happened. I reach my room and slam the door, locking it. I carefully lay her on my bed. She looks so peaceful, and beautiful. Yet, she looks frightened. Her cheek shows a small bruise. As well as a small cut on her forehead. I wonder how that happened. I mean, I know her family has problems. But I don't think they would ever hurt her. Right?

I shake my head and get those thoughts out of my head. Not right now. I need to wake her up. I turn to the bathroom that is attached to my bedroom. I grab a washcloth from a drawer and rinse it with cool water. I go up to my bed and sit in a chair. The chair is quite comfy, as it is my reading chair. I push away her hair and slowly press the damp cloth to her face. After a while she starts to move a little bit. Soon, she is mumbling something. It sounds like she's in pain, honestly. Then, she quiets down and I hear her breathing steady. For the whole time she's been unconscious, it's been beating irregularly.

I scoot back in my chair and take a look at her. Her hair is as beautiful as ever. Her face is absolutely gorgeous, of course. But, shes very thin, and pale. I notice there are damp spots on her sleeves. So I decide to role them up. I don't know why. Something told me too. When I role them up I let out a small cry. There are white bandages wrapped around her arms with blood soaking through. What. The. Hell. Please tell me she got into an accident and got cut or something. I role up the other sleeve. The same thing in that side. No. No. No. I unwrap the gauze and damn. The tears fall. Small and large cuts line her whole arm. Some are shallow some are deep. No. She can't be that upset. To hurt herself!?

I decide to do something. I pull up her sweater just a little bit. I see dark spots and cuts. And then water works again. Oh please God. Help my friend.

 **Heeeeeeey! Haven't posted in almost a week! Sorry. Just getting back. I'm working on a few new chapters of The Awakening. So, stay tuned for that. And I'm sorry this is kind of short, and may have lots of mistakes. It's pretty late and I have school so... I need sleep man. Anyways, yeah. I'll try to post this weekend. And that's pretty much it. Oh wait! If you guys have Amino.. I started a Jacksepticeye Fanfiction Art Amino. I'm CharlieTheUnicorn, also known as krazykaisly I think.. Because I messed up when I created my account. Because I'm like that. But, that's all. See ya'll soon!**

 **~Charlie**


	7. Authors Note And A Thank You? Maybe?

**Uh, ok. Hey guys! So, I wanted to thank you all for 11,000 reads... But.. I don't know if it's just my account glitching out or... Something.. But when I go into the story manager, on this book, it's says 11,000 reads. But then when I see it in my library or if I search it up, it says 5,000. I'm kind of confused... But if this book did hit 11,000.. Thank you all so much! It means a lot! Have a great week!**

 **~Charlie**


	8. Update!

WELL WASSUP MAH PEEPS!? :3 Sorry I haven't updated this in so long. I haven't really been into Jacksepticeye lately. I promise though I will finish this fanfic. I just don't know when. I have to get the inspiration back, ya know? Anyways... Hope you all have a great weekend.

P.S. The Awakening is being discontinued.

~Charlie


End file.
